forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Viking Settlement/@comment-38944917-20190523120019
I completed my 15th settlement this morning and now have my max level tree. I completed each of the settlements with max reward and anywhere between 1 day and 7 days remaining on the clock without using any diamonds. Here are some tips and suggestions that I would humbly offer if anyone is struggling or not convinced that it can be done. For starters, remember that the number of goods needed to unlock a given advancement is always the same. It's only the number of each good that will likely be different from settlement to settlement. This has two, important implications: 1) the number of goods building collections is always the same when you don't account for the 4x bonus and 2) the primary goal is to keep as many goods buildings producing non-stop as possible. The best way that I've found to limit the number of building collections (that is to say maximize the odds of getting the 4x bonus) is by producing the 4hr option as often as possible. One could argue that a 4x bonus on an 8hr production gives twice the number of goods as a 4x bonus on a 4hr production, but you're also halving the opportunities to get that 4x bonus in the first place. I think the math will likely work out either way, but I've had success with going every 4hrs. Implication #2 is where things get tricky. To keep the goods buildings churning, you need a healthy supply of coins or your goods buildings will be sitting idle. To maximize your coin production, you need to collect as frequently as possible (5 or 15min). I know that's probably not sustainable for most players, so you may have to get creative in how you produce and collect coins. From my experience, I can keep 1 goods building producing non-stop with 1.5 to 2 Shrines if I mostly collect every 5 min. If you collect mostly every hour or 4hr, I would guess that you need about 4 Shrines to support 1 goods building non-stop. Spending goods on expansions is also another piece that seems to give people issue. I have been buying only 2 expansions with each new type of good that is unlocked, which means that I only need 6 of each good to unlock 8 expansions. This also helps with implication #1 as you don't need additional collections to complete the settlement. Depending on the density and location of impediments in your settlement, you only need 6 or 7 expansions to complete the settlement, but 8 is a good number if you only buy 2 with each type of good. City planning is very important. If you optimize your settlement, you might find that you're able to fit an extra goods building in simply by moving some things around. Most people are probably used to that in their city, but the impediments make things very tricky and these settlements don't have an edit mode like you have in your city, so it's very difficult to try different configurations. I use a Google Sheets file for this, but I'm also a huge geek. Use whatever works for you, but be sure to plan ahead! Speaking of planning ahead, it's also helpful to plan when you unlock advancements while still keeping your productions going as much as possible. Early on, you won't need to sell off goods buildings in order to get enough diplomacy to advance, but eventually you'll need to do so. If you know you're going to need to do that, make sure you look ahead to see which good you will need less of in the next few advancements and sell off that building temporarily. They take an hour to rebuild and those lost hours will add up quickly if you're not planning ahead. I will see if I can think of other tips and update this post as I think of them. Hopefully someone finds it helpful. Happy forging!